Douleurs d'un Empire
by Dragonna
Summary: "Plus un empire est grand et puissant, plus sa chute sera dure!" France n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'avait dit Rome quand il était enfant et fera tout pour raisonner son rival lors de l'Indépendance d'Amérique. Arthur lui rendra la pareil à Waterloo. FRUK
1. Souvenirs

**Disclaimer**: _APH n'est pas à moi_

**Personnage**: ... Empire Romain (Rome) et Francis (France).

**Genre:** Général, angst, un peu Drama, Fruk à venir.

_**Rating: **_Pour tous

**Note**: Au début ça devait être un très long OS mais finalement, je pense que séparer la partie avec "Empire Romain" souligne plus son importance pour la suite.

* * *

_**Partie I: Plus un Empire est grand, plus dure est sa chute**_

* * *

**_Début des invasions barbares...après l'arrivée des Francs en Gaule._**

- «Toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» fit une voix fatiguée, presque brisée, lasse qui résonna dans la pièce sombre. La voix de quelqu'un qui n'en peut plus, qui en a assez. Empire Romain était allongé dans son lit, ses blessures soigneusement bandées, des cernes presque noirs soulignant ses yeux d'habitude si rieurs. Sa respiration était presque erratique, ses pupilles dorées étaient ternes, presque vides. Il semblait épuisé à tout niveau, mentalement comme physiquement.

_Rome ne le savait pas mais c'était le début de sa fin. _

_Ou plutôt il s'en doutait plus ou moins mais refusait de se l'avouer. _

L'enfant s'approcha du grand lit, ses petites mains posées sur le rebords, ses doigts froissant les draps sans qu'il en ait même conscience, tout à son inquiétude pour l'homme allongé. Le petit blond avait l'apparence d'un garçon de 3 ou 4 ans mais c'était évidement un leurre, quelque chose de totalement faux. On le voyait, le comprenait, rien qu'en lisant dans ses grands yeux brillants, sa façon de parler dénuée de toute hésitation. Et un sentiment que puissance qui l'entourait.

C'était une nation, c'était une toute jeune nation mais c'était aussi un être éternel, difficilement mortel même avec de graves blessures, un être condamné à être douloureusement seul, sans personne d'autre que les autres nations. Il y en aurait bien quelques uns avec qui il tisserait des liens forts (et d'autres avec qui il risquait de se battre souvent).

Rome étouffa un rire douloureux malgré la souffrance qui le déchirait, malgré ses blessures qui saignaient encore abondamment, tâchant les bandages blancs. Ce petit, il l'avait rencontre il y a un un petit moment, dès l'arrivée des Francs en Gaule, Gaule qui avait alors disparue. Il avait trouvé l'enfant sauvage dans les terres de Bretagne, un enfant doux en apparence mais qui criait des malédictions en celtique, le lien de parenté avec Gaule était vide devenu évident, ne serait que par la façon "charmante" qu'il avait eu de l'acceuillir. Rapidement il l'avait apprivoisé et le petit était devenu doux, adorable et joyeux. Un nouveau rayon de bonheur sur sa dure maison de Rome, un compagnon de jeu infatigable pour Espagne, qui avait pris la place de la dure et "mordante' Hispanie. Les jumeaux Italia l'adoraient, et Saint Empire Romain l'appréciait. Il était l'un des plus ''âgés'' de ces toutes jeunes nations et semblait comprendre que quelque chose de très grave se passait ici. En même temps, voire son grand-père dans un tel état avait du le mettre sur la voie. _Seulement il ne pouvait pas encore lui donner de nom...à cause de ces invasions qui rendait l'avenir de son pays incertain! Une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait plus le nommer Gaule._

- «Pourquoi tu saignes?» demanda le petit d'une voix douce, sa petite main se posant sur la joue de celui qui avait été un si grand conquérant, de celui qui était à ses yeux un immense et indestructible empire. Une sourde angoisse tordait son ventre, jamais son grand-père n'avait été aussi mal. _Comment était-ce possible?_

Empire Romain haussa un sourcil et répondit, fermant les yeux pour surmonter une vague de douleur «Parce que je suis blessé!» Germanie n'y été pas allé de main morte. Dire qu'il pensait que c'était son ami, le fourbe avait profité des invasions, ne l'avait même pas prévenu des attaques barbares.

L'enfant pencha doucement la tête de côté, frôlant le front brûlant de l'Empire de ses petits doigts «Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! Tu saignes à l'intérieur! Tu souffres comme une nation à ce instant et pas comme un homme, comment c'est possible?» Il ne s'expliquait pas très bien mais c'était parfaitement clair. Le blond avait senti les plaies intérieures, détecté sa souffrance et son problème.

_Comment était-ce possible?_

Rome inspira douloureusement, un instant il songea que les légendes de magie celtiques n'étaient sans doute pas du vent, et l'enfant était apparu dans une région qui se prétait bien à ces pratiques et avait sans doute passé quelques années avec des druides_. Britannia avait du venir voir ce gamin pendant qu'il était en Bretagne (qu'elle s'occupe de ses propres enfants et laisse les siens tranquilles!), à moins que ça ne soit l'un des Irlandes, Ecosse ou Pays de Galle qui l'avait trouvé? Elle avait essayé de le récupérer (mine de rien, elle l'avait trouvé avant lui, malgré qu'il soit son grand-père) mais lui avait réussi à l'attraper en premier et à le ramener à Rome. _Il vit les yeux tristes et inquiets du petit posés sur lui. Il se força à répondre, sincèrement «Je suis devenu trop grand, trop fort! J'ai bâti un grand, un très grand empire!

- Oui je sais!» S'exclama le petit d'un air légèrement plus enthousiaste «Tu me l'as montré sur la carte dans l'autre pièce! C'est un trèèsss grand Empire! Tu l'as obtenu en te battant, parce que tu étais le plus fort! » Il avait écouté avec attention les histoires que Rome raconter jour après jour, les récits et résumés de ses conquêtes et de ses guerres. Suite à cela, parfois, le guerrier posait la main sur la tête blonde et disait, tendrement _«Un jour ce sera ton tour mon petit!»_. La jeune nation dont le nom était encore incertain grimpa sur le bord du lit, posant sa petite main dans celle de gauche de son grand-père. «Alors...c'est quoi le rapport avec ton état? Tu es trop fort pour perdre non?»

Un rire douloureux fut sa réponse et Rome répondit «Je suis un idiot mon garçon! Vraiment...un idiot total! Je n'ai jamais réalisé...que la puissance était éphémère. J'ai grandis trop vite et j'ai été trop gourmand! Quand je m'en suis rendu compte c'était trop tard!» Il toussa, réprimant les tremblements causés par la fièvre et ajouta «Un Empire aussi étendu, si grand, ,n'ai pas fait pour durer! Je pensais que le pouvoir et les richesses qu'il m'apportait durerait toujours mais...» Il secoua la tête et soupira, accablé «Je suis puni de mon arrogance aujourd'hui!» Il n'eut aucune réponse autre qu'un petit froncement de sourcil. Il continua «Quand tu construit une tour avec des pierres, des cubes ou des bout de bois, que tu la fasse monter encore et encore et encore...que se passe-t-il?» Il s'était difficilement redressé sur un coude, portant un doux regard sur son petit France.

Le blond murmura, hésitant: «elle... s'effondre?» L'enfant cligna des yeux, une légère inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles. «C'est ça qui t'arrive? Ton empire s'écroule?» Une angoisse qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais réalisé lui serra le coeur. _Quel effet cela devait-il faire de ressentir ça? _Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, piteux et regarda tristement son "grand-père". «Tu...ne vas pas mourir hein?»

_Un rire._ Empire Romain se laissa retomber sur son lit, haletant: «Oui l'empire que j'ai bâti s'écroule...et sur moi...Je me suis battu de toutes mes forces pour le garder, vraiment de toutes mes forces pour que chaque morceaux de mon empire reste à mes côtés mais il n'y a pas moyen...j'ai échoué...et je l'ai payé! Mais je ne vais pas en mourrir...pas tout de suite du moins!»

_"Si seulement je m'en étais rendu compte plus tôt...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

_...Quand mon Empire a commencé à s'effriter...quand ça a débuté.._

_...J'ai lutté jusqu'au bout...et beaucoup trop!_"

Il entendit un sanglot et rouvrit doucement les yeux, fixant la jeune nation à sa charge. «Mais tu es si fort Grand-père!» S'écria le petit qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre. _Comment l'Empire Romain, si immense, si puissant pouvait-il être si grièvement blessé? _Il l'avait toujours vu comme un roc, un être invinsible. _Celui qui possédait un si grand empire ne pouvait pas perdre, pas échouer si facilement...n'est ce pas?_ Il était si fort, si grand, si puissant qu'une défaite avait toujours paru impossible.

- «Parce que depuis le début de la fondation de cette empire, je me bats de toutes mes forces, je lutte, je refuse de céder, je m'accroche, j'essaie de récupérer... Et je suis à chaque fois puni de mon obstination!» Il refoula la vague de douleur qui manqua de le submerger. «Je m'accroche à ces parties de mon empire qui s'en arrache, je lutte "jusqu'à la mort" parfois. Ces parties m'ont tourné le dos, sans un regard en arrière, sans une once de pitié, s'arrachant à moi sans regrets ou remords. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression de mourir ,d'étouffer. Certaines...je les avaient recueillie alors qu'elles n'étaient que des enfants, comme toi. Les invasions ont aussi tout détruits, les barbares m'arrachent tout également, sans négocitations et sans pitié.» Il regarda l'enfant et ajouta, pour lui-même..."_Comme ils sont sur le point de t'enlever à moi toi-aussi!" _Il n'y pouvait rien, les francs avaient gagné et exigeaient de récupérer LEUR nation. Le petit devait leur être rendu dans les mois à venir. Et Espagne également, dont le pays venait d'être conquis par un autre peuple barbare_..."Je n'aurais bientôt plus que mes petits Italies. Suisse m'a déjà été retiré et Saint Empire Romain se rapproche d'Autriche"._

_Les francs veulent leur nation hein?_

_Il va donc probablement s'appeler France ou quelque chose comme ça!_

L'enfant s'exclama alors, inquiet, attrapant le bras de son grand-père de coeur: «Mais alors quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire?» Il voulait aider l'homme, ne pas le laisser dans cet état de souffrance, de délabrement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste seul comme ça, au fond de lui il en était persuadé.

- «Accepter...» murmura doucement Rome en passant la main dans les mèches blondes de son petit-fils.

- «Hein?

- Accepter que notre empire s'écroule, que ces parties nous quitte, accepter sincèrement et au fond de nous même que nous avons échoué, perdu... sinon cela te détruit de l'intérieur, tu ne serais plus qu'une loque. Nous sommes des nations, nous ressentons au fond de nous la douleur de la perte de notre empire, nous sentons les liens qui se rompent ou qui s'arrachent! Souviens-toi ...il faut l'accepter au fond de soi et sincèrement, ou la douleur nous torturera, car notre force sera alors notre poison! Acceptes la perte, admets que tu as perdu et la douleur, petit à petit, disparaîtras! Rien n'est pire que de sentir notre propre empire s'effondrer sur lui-même! Moi je suis vieux, j'en ai beaucoup vue mais une jeune nation en souffrirait terriblement! Il faut qu'il l'accepte dès le début, dès que son Empire commence à s'éffondrer _ou pire _à se rebeller! S'il resiste, s'il se bat pour le retenir et le garder, la cassure de leur lien n'en sera que plus brutale! Et si, pour chaque partie de son territoire, cela recommence, ça finira par ...lui faire du mal...trop de mal..sans le tuer cela pourrait le détruire!»

Rome ferma petit à petit les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil agité tandis que le petit serrait les poings, le cœur douloureusement serré. Il n'avait pas tout compris, surtout la fin.. il était encore trop jeune, loin des idées de conquêtes. Mais ce qu'avait dit son grand père resterait gravé dans sa jeune mémoire, et ressurgirait un jour quand la situation l'exigerait.

_Rien n'est plus douloureux pour une nation que de sentir son empire arracher les liens le reliant à elle..._

_...que de le sentir tomber, s'écrouler sur elle!_

_Plus un Empire est immense...plus sa chute sera brutale et douloureuse... _

Il n'y penserait plus pendant des années cependant, voire des siècles. Il grandit, se battit de toutes ses forces pour conserver son territoire, l'agrandir un peu. Il se lança sur les mers...trouva de jeunes colonies qu'il prit sur son aile, en perdit certaine aux mains d'Angleterre.

_Angleterre qui était si fort, qui se battait avec tant d'acharnement, dont l'Empire grandissait encore et encore. _

_Jamais France ne fit le parallèle avec Rome...et pourtant..._

….Pendant tout ce temps, il ne pensa plus aux mots de son grand-père. Il n'eut plus vraiment le temps d'y penser d'ailleurs. Il avait ses propres conquêtes, ses guerres, ses problèmes...Il ne vit rien venir...

_**Jusqu'à cette année-là...**_

**_"_**_Je ne céderais pas, il n'est rien sans moi"_

_"Je ne lui accorderait jamais son Indépendance!"_

**_...où une nation fut déterminée à choisir son avenir._**

_"Puisque Arthur ne veut rien entendre... je vais prendre de force ma liberté!"_

Cette année où il comprit, où il se souvint. Cette année où une guerre éclata, où un Empire se fissura...quand il _le _vit partir, refusant de renoncer...refusant de lâcher la moindre parcelle de son Empire.

**_...Jusqu'à ce jour..._**

**_...Ou un lien fut brutalement rompu!_**

* * *

A suivre dans la partie II "Destins"


	2. Destins

_**Disclaimer**_: _APH n'est pas à moi_

_**Personnages**_: ... Francis (France), Arthur (Angleterre), Alfred (Amérique) et Antonio (Espagne)

**_Genre_:** Général, angst, Fruk à venir. Quelques touches d'humour ici et là si on cherche bien!

_**Rating: **_Pour tous, je penses mais je préviens qu'il y aura du shounen-ai.

_**Note**_: C'est beaucoup plus long que je ne le pensais finalement! J'ai rajouté des trucs donc la fic prend encore plus de chapitres. Tant pis j'aime trop écrire pour m'arrêter. Sinon j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes en anglais, je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec cette langue (tousse).

_**Note 2**_: Je pense que sous ses airs joyeux et un peu pervers, Francis est quelqu'un de très profond, cette idée n'engage que moi mais j'espère que, telle qu'elle est avancée dans la fic, elle vous plaira .

_**Note 3**_: Je me suis un peu inspirée d'un doujin intitulé "Next To me" pour certains passages. (Vous pouvez le trouver facilement sur le net celui-là)

* * *

_**Partie II: «Destins»**_

* * *

_**Angleterre 1776**_

- «COMMENT OSES-T-IL?» Cria un blond aux épais sourcils en abattant brutalement le dossier qu'il venait de lire sur son bureau. Ca faisait un an que des tensions et des affrontements éclataient sans cesse entre Angleterre et son protégé Amérique. Ce dernier refusait de voir ou de parler à son 'grand frère'' tant que celui-ci serait aussi buté et avait en quelque sorte déclarer qu'il arracherait sa liberté de force s'il le fallait. En effet depuis le début de l'année 1775, des combats avaient éclatés ici et là sur le territoire des 13 colonies. Malgré des débuts heureux pour les troupes britanniques, les insurgés américains refusaient de céder. Et là...en 1776, la déclaration d'indépendance était tombé le 4 juillet. Une véritable déclaration de guerre vis-à-vis de son ancienne métropole.

- «Tu perds ton temps Alfred, je ne le permettrais pas...jamais!»

Les souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire: l'enfant rieur qui riait, souriait, agrippait à lui, lui demandait de jouer avec lui, le remerciait, qui boudait ou obéissait en râlant à des ordres qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié . Son fils, son petit frère...s'il ne l'avait plus il serait à nouveau seul...encore une fois. Il ne voulait plus...de toutes ses colonies, celle-ci était la plus précieuse, Amérique avait toujours été son préféré. Pourquoi voulait-il se détacher de lui maintenant? Pourquoi? L'anglais ne le permettrait pas, jamais il n'accepterait.

_Il ne voulait plus être seul..._

_...Abandonné..._

Il se redressa, poings serrés à lui faire mal et regarda furieusement la carte des treize colonies épinglés dans son bureau, comme une provocation, comme une moquerie cruelle pour lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de passé, de quelque chose qu'Alfred ne voulait plus.

_Que Amérique le rejetait..._

Il arracha la carte et la jeta au sol. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, à lui faire mal. Il sentait la rage s'insinuer dans ses veines, rendant sa respiration erratique. La colère, la douleur, la déception tout cela se mêlait en lui dans un malstrom qui l'étouffait un peu. Il inspira lentement pour se calmer. Il fixa sans les voir les débris de la carte au sol.

_Il n'avait jamais été si furieux..._

_Il s'était trop battu, avait trop souffert pour ce Empire qui était sa fierté, sa force.._

_...Jamais il n'y renoncerait!_

_Plutôt mourir!_

Il saisit son épée et la ceignit, ouvrant la porte brutalement, prêt à préparer la flotte qui amènerait là-bas de quoi mâter cette révolte insensée et illusoire. «Non je ne le permettrais pas! Tu n'es rien sans moi Amérique!»

* * *

_**France 1778**_

_Il savait ce qu'avait voulu lui demander la jeune nation avant même qu'elle ne le demande encore une fois, espérant autre chose qu'un refus cette fois, espérant que les récentes défaites britanniques avaient fait changer d'avis les français qui avaient tant aimé, de plus, Benjamin Franklin. _

_Il s'en doutait depuis tellement de temps, le roi, les nobles, les intellectuels. Toute la haute-société était favorable à ce jeune homme au regard si brillant, à l'indépendance...tout cela étant aussi aidé par la rancune qu'éprouvait son pays vis-à-vis de celui d'Arthur depuis la guerre de 7 ans et la perte du Canada._

_Espagne, qui lui avait rendu visite ce jour-là, avait également regardé l'ex colonie avec beaucoup d'intérêt. __Le regard vif de la jeune nation avait brillé tandis qu'il prononçait les mots avec une assurance certaine: «France...Espagne...S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin que vous me prêtiez votre force!» Il avait admiré la lueur fier, assurée, plein de détermination d'Alfred. _

_Tant de force, de volonté..._

_...Un garçon si prometteur...qui avait un rêve..._

_...Un rêve pour lequel il se battait..._

_...une guerre autant pour lui que pour son peuple.._

_...Pour la Liberté.._

Après la visite d'Alfred, les deux amis de toujours se consultèrent, même si l'un des deux avaient déjà pris sa décision. Espagne passa une main dans ses cheveux et demanda «Alors Francis, qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Moi honnêtement je ne sais pas, faut que j'en discute avec mon roi. Cette idée de colonies qui prend son indépendance, ça m'intrigue mais...je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela est perçu chez moi!» Il attrapa un fruit et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, avant d'ajouter plus sèchement «Entre nous mon vieux, j'aimerais voir ce petit prétentieux d'Angleterre désespéré et à genoux, sa fierté piétinée, ayant pris la défaite de plein fouet.» Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Arthur ce que celui-ci lui avait fait avec l'aide de ses pirates, il n'avait pu effacer de sa mémoire les jours passés dans ce cachot sombre...cette humiliation et le sourire moqueur de son géôlier. Il frémit d'un plaisir sadique anticipé à l'image qui lui avait traversé l'esprit suite à ses paroles, les visualisant, et ajouta : «J'aimerais voir l'expression qu'il aura quand il se rendra compte qu'il est fini pour cette guerre! Ou quand il va **_te_** voir à côté d'Amérique!» Il eut un rictus ravi à imaginer la scène, à penser que l'anglais allait enfin payer.

_Bien sûr la victoire n'était pas encore acquise mais... _

France enroula une mèche dorée autour de son doigt et fit «Tu penses qu'Alfred a une chance?

- Si nous l'aidons oui! Seul j'en doute!» Marmonna Espagne, ne connaissant que trop bien la force de l'anglais pour en avoir été lui-même victime (moins que Francis lui-même cependant). «Si j'entre dans cette guerre France, officiellement ce sera pour aider Amérique mais officieusement ce sera pour te soutenir toi! Je suis de **_ton_** côté! Tu le sais non?»

Le blond eut un triste sourire. Oui il le savait, Antonio, malgré les guerres qui les avaient opposés, même récemment en Italie, leur solide amitié était restée intacte. Son ami serait toujours là pour lui comme lui le serait également. «Merci mon frère!»

L'espagnol se leva et rejoignit son ami à la fenêtre, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'enserrant dans une étreinte fraternelle: «Dis moi, qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête? Tu ne veux pas juste faire payer à Arthur le coup de t'avoir pris Canada non?» Il omit de préciser qu'Alfred avait proposé de faire en sorte que ''Nouvelle-France'' lui soit ''rendu'', pour le convaincre. La plus vieille nation avait refusé la proposition mais s'était tout de même engagé. Antonio eut un doux sourire et fit, lentement «Qu'est-ce que tu veux **_toi_** ?»

Son ami soupira et dit «Personne ne connaît Angleterre comme moi tu sais? Il est ...actuellement..et depuis longtemps.. vraiment fort. Mais..cette force..» Il posa la main sur la vitre de la fenêtre et serra les dents, et ne terminant pas sa phrase ajouta: «Il s'est toujours battu de toutes ses forces. C'est dans sa nature! Il est devenu comme ça a cause de tous les sacrifices qu'il a du faire, il se bat jusqu'au bout, sans rien céder...sans _vouloir_ céder, allant même jusqu'à souffrir lui-même pour ça. Il n'a pas conscience qu'il se fait plus de mal que de bien par cette attitude.»

La fin de la guerre de 100 ans passa dans sa mémoire, le visage défait, rageur d'Angleterre à genoux devant lui, blessé, impuissant...entouré de soldats français, sa propre armée ravagée. France se souvenait des larmes de rages qui avait roulés sur les joues encore légèrement rondes de son rival (qui avait alors l'apparence d'un adolescent de 15 ou 16 ans). Il se rappelait aussi des mots que l'anglais, conscient de son impuissance, avait prononcé _«Pourquoi, j'ai tout donné pourtant! Je me suis battu de toutes mes forces! J'ai perdu tout ce dont pourquoi je me suis battu depuis le début de cette guerre...tout perdu!» _et du sanglot qui avait ensuite étranglé ses paroles et promesses de vengeance. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait ce jour-là...pour avoir envahi l'autre pays, avoir tué Jeanne. Il avait brisé la fierté de son ennemi ce jour-là. Et n'en avait éprouvé aucun remord, il avait été impitoyable.

_Mais son regard..._

Antonio pencha la tête sur le côté «France...» Sa voix avait un timbre inquiet, il savait à quoi son ''frère'' faisait allusion, il savait à quel point cette guerre de 100 ans avait blessé Francis, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il avait mis longtemps à s'en remettre, à tout les niveaux, et une cicatrice ne s'était même jamais éffacée.

L'autre inspira lentement et dit, fermant les yeux: «C'est comme une tour trop...haute, bâtie sur un sol trop fragile...un de ses jours, ça va s'écrouler. C'est son Empire...C'est lui...il est instable! Il va se détruire lui-même s'il continue comme ça!» Les poings du français se resserrèrent, il frémit et continua, sans prendre vraiment garde à son ami «Il se croit invincible...exactement comme Grand-Père...» Il entendit Espagne tenter de dire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'arrêter de parler: «Angleterre a tellement agit ainsi ces dernières années qu'il s'est totalement isolé, s'est fait des ennemis partout dans le monde comme toi ou moi...Il n'a que ses colonies en fait...et c'est l'une d'elle qui vient de lui déclarer la guerre et qui va finir par le détester s'il continue à s'obstiner comme ça.» Celui qui était l'une des plus vieilles nations d'Europe ferma les yeux et ajouta, dans un petit rire «Il n'est même pas un allié fiable puisqu'il se retire et redevient neutre dès qu'il a eut ce qu'il voulait ou que la situation tourne mal pour lui.» Il soupira en se remémorant cela. Pas besoin de rappeler à quel guerre il faisait allusion. Il parlait bien de celle où son rival avait soutenue Autriche parce que _**lui**_ soutenait Prusse. Dès qu'il l'avait battu, Angleterre s'était immédiatement retiré, laissant Roderich à la merci de Gilbert.

_Pas étonnant après qu'Arthur n'ait aucun allié, aucune ami...soit si seul..._

_...si isolé, à l'image de son île._

Antonio ne put retenir un petit rire en entendant ça. «Vous vous êtes déjà alliés pourtant, même si c'était (très) temporaire...non?»

_Silence_..puis l'autre nation reprit «Tu sais quoi Antonio? Je pense qu'Arthur a besoin...qu'on le remette à sa place! S'il perd cette guerre, il pourra alors plus se concentrer sur lui-même, et saura qu'il n'est définitivement pas infaillible. Qu'il a beau être une grande puissance, un grand empire...il peut se faire battre!

- Tu veux dire...il faut que quelqu'un le stoppe?» Demanda Espagne en retournant s'assoir sur le canapé, amusé par tout ceci.

_Amusé par le déni sans doute inconscient de son meilleur ami..._

- «Tout à fait...et cette personne qui doit le battre, c'est ce nouveau pouvoir, c'est Alfred, sa propre colonie, qui s'arrache à lui!»

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulut pas continuer...il ne voulut pas dire la vérité, il ne voulait pas raconter à l'Espagne pourquoi il voulait réellement se battre, que ce n'était pas seulement pour remettre Angleterre à sa place ou pour aider cette Indépendance qu'il soutenait réellement..._Le souvenir de "l'enfant" qui lui hurlait dessus, à qui il avait coupé les cheveux, qui lui tirait les joues en le traitant de grenouille, qui s'était agrippé timidement à sa tunique un jour où il avait eu besoin de réconfort. Et le souvenir de "l'adolescent" qui rougissait en marmonnant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot..._La vérité c'était juste...qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre aussi..bêtement. Il savait que tout ce qu'Arthur allait réussir à faire en s'obstinant, c'était se détruire lui-même.

_Je ne veux pas...qu'il finisse comme Grand-Père...comme Empire Romain.._Il chassa de son esprit l'image désormais quelque peu floue du grand empire qu'avait été Rome. Il chassa de son esprit l'image du fier conquérant, qui avait vécu tant de siècles, vu tant de guerres civiles, de guerres et de conquêtes. Les invasions barbares l'avaient achevés, il était parti avec Italie (du nord) et il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Mais il arrivait encore, désormais, à revoir le sang, les yeux ternes, presque vides, la souffrance intérieure et extérieure d'Empire Romain. Et les mots qu'il avait dit ce jour-là ne revenait que plus fort à sa mémoire.

_«Plus un Empire est grand, plus sa chute est violente»_

A cet instant, l'image de son grand-père s'était estompée, remplacée soudainement par la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux verts et aux épais sourcils.

_Arthur...Espèce d'imbécile! Quand comprendras-tu qu'il faut savoir s'arrêter tant qu'il en est temps?_

Antonio cligna des yeux tandis que le silence s'éternisait. Il finit par le briser, incertain «France?

- J'y vais!» Et il se retourna vers son voisin du sud-ouest, soutenant son regard. Espagne eut un petit sourire, sachant qu'il allait devoir tout faire pour convaincre son roi d'intervenir lui aussi. Il voulait aider son ami, même s'il se sentait un peu en dehors de toute cette histoire. Mais pour son meilleur ami, il était prêt à tout!

_Le 6 février 1778, la France (de Louis XVI) signa avec avec Benjamin Franklin un traité d'amitié et d'alliance officielle avec les Provinces-Unies d'Amérique, auquel était joint un traité d'alliance défensive pour le cas où la Grande-Bretagne déclarerait la guerre à la France._

Francis regretta, malgré sa détermination, de ne pas pouvoir voir la tête qu'allait faire Arthur en apprenant la nouvelle. En revanche le sourire éclatant et la joie d'Alfred qui se jeta presque dans ses bras en le remerciant lorsqu'il le rejoignit en Amérique, ne firent que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

_Et un an plus tard, Antonio les rejoignait dans cette guerre pour la liberté!_

* * *

_**Amérique, 1779, dans le camps anglais, peu de temps après l'entrée de l'Espagne dans le conflit.**_

Arthur lisait des papiers dans la maison réquisitionnée dans la ville prise par l'armée britannique. Des soldats patrouillaient partout, des tentes étaient plantées partout autour de la petite ville. Il semblait impossible pour les troupes ennemies d'entrer sans combat.

Il lisait avec irritation les rapports signalant les défaites de son armée, les territoires repris par ses adversaires. Voilà qu'Espagne et France s'étaient associés pour prendre un de ses forts par exemple. _Les sales...Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croise que son rival ait pu lui faire un coup pareil. Quoique non en fait, s'engager du côté de l'adversaire était quelque chose que lui aussi avait fait_. Sérieusement...mais là, face à Alfred ça lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose, il était déçu sans savoir pourquoi. Il lui restait un arrière goût amer de tout ça. Il ne savait pas à quoi pensait son ennemi de toujours et ça l'inquiétait grandement. Pourquoi s'était-il affiché ainsi du côté d'Alfred, affichant ainsi une claire opposition vis-à-vis de lui, déclarant la guerre à son pays? Pourquoi le provoquer ainsi?

_Une vengeance pour lui avoir pris Matthew? L'envie de lui rendre la pareil en "lui retirant" Alfred? _

Il soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux, chassant ses idées noires, essayant de se reconcentrer sur le petit ingrat qui avait osé lui déclarer son indépendance, sans penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir du moment où ils les avaient vu côté à côté, le toisant avec ce même air déterminé, additioné à un air dur pour Alfred et un à sourire narquois pour Francis. Il n'avait pu y croire, n'avait pu croire à une telle double traîtrise. La déception et la colère ne s'en étaient qu'amplifiées.

_Pourtant le traité qu'il avait signé après notre précédente guerre lui imposait la paix vis-à-vis de nous. Le parjure...il a tout à gagner si Amérique gagne cette guerre. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire! Attends un peu France, tu le paieras très cher ce coup-là...Je t'assure que tu vas le regretter!_

La porte s'ouvrit et, du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut du tissu rouge, indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat. Relevant la tête en craignant une mauvaise nouvelle (histoire que sa migraine augmente) il écarquilla les yeux. «Qu...France?» s'étrangla-t-il (littéralement), oubliant quelques instants son flegme légendaire pour rapidement froncer les sourcils, l'air de plus en plus en colère. «Pourquoi portes-tu cet uniforme? L'uniforme de _**mon**_ pays soit dit en passant!» Cela lui rappela les piques ironiques qu'il envoyait à Francis pendant la guerre de 100 ans. ''_Quand j'aurais conquis ton pays, quand mon roi sera aussi le tiens, tu me seras subordonné, mon vassal, et tu devras porter aussi cet uniforme que tu dis détester_'' Mais là le voir ainsi ça le mettait plus en colère qu'autre chose. _Pourquoi une telle provocation?_

L'autre blond haussa les épaules «Pour passer inaperçu! En uniforme français, espagnol ou américain je risquais de me faire tirer dessus! T'en fais pas, le soldat qui le portait sera juste bon pour une belle bosse!»

_Et serait rapidement retrouvé là où il l'avait bouclé, ligoté et bâillonné._

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas tenir compte des derniers mots «Tu te rends compte que si j'appelle la garde et te capture, ca risque d'être décisif dans le conflit? Le chantage ça marche bien, surtout quand l'otage est une nation tu sais?» Il hésitait entre l'admirer pour son culot, en être outré, ou rire de l'absurdité de cette situation. Ou encore lui hurler dessus puisqu'il ruminait des pensées noires à son encontre depuis une bonne heure. _Ou bien le cogner? Oui bonne idée ça!_

France eut un large sourire et répondit presque joyeusement: «Mais tu ne le ferras pas, parce tout ce que tu gagnerais ce serait la haine d'Alfred pour imposer un tel chantage à mon armée ou à lui-même!» La crispation de son adversaire de toujours ne lui échappa pas. Il avait touché juste et le savait «Et tu veux _**me**_ battre à la loyale n'est ce pas?» Il laissa un sourire ironique ourler ses lèvres.

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse, Angleterre jeta ses papiers sur le bureau, le contourna et se planta devant son rival, yeux dangereusement plissés. «Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu fiches ici!»

France s'appuya au mur et murmura «Arrêtes Arthur!» C'était assez minable comme entrée en matière et peu clair. Il se contenta de planter son regard sur son ennemi qui le fixait intensement.

Un rire mauvais fut sa réponse avant que l'anglais ne demande, ironique: «Arrêter _**quoi**_ exactement?»

Le français eut un geste presque exaspéré «Tout ça, cette absurdité!» C'est bel et bien en ces mots qu'il parlait de la guerre d'Indépendance. «Tant de morts pour quelque chose que tu n'obtiendras plus! Que tu as _**définitivement**_ perdu!»

Angleterre serra les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les doigts. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il siffla «Comment ça définitivement perdu?» Il était encore loin d'être vaincu, il se battrait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait mais il ne perdrait pas.

_Jamais..._

- «Écoutes...Personne ne sait que je suis venu ici. Ni Antonio, ni Alfred. Je viens juste te dire que ton obstination ne fera que du mal au final. Si tu gagnes...tu garderas Amérique comme colonie oui mais crois-tu vraiment que vos relations seront comme avant? Il ne te pardonnera pas. A chaque occasion, il tentera de la prendre cette indépendance! Tu l'as _**déjà**_ perdu Arthur et depuis longtemps! Si tu abandonnes maintenant, vos relations peuvent encore être sauvées! A moins que tu préfères qu'il te batte pour que tu comprennes? Il est vraiment prêt à le faire tu sais!» Il lui tendait une perche, il voulait tenter de le raisonner avant que tout ne tourne vraiment au drame.

_L'air sombre de son rival, son épuisement, la douleur dans son regard, dissimulée derrière la rage..._

_...tout ça était clairement lisible pour qui le connaissait bien._

L'ancien pirate éclata de rire, avant de s'approcher de sa Némésis, le bloquant contre le mur, plaçant une main de chaque côté de sa tête, réduisant la distance entre eux à presque rien. L'autre n'eut même pas un frémissement, son regard totalement insondable. _Impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête_. L'empire britannique, lui, était visiblement peu enclin au calme et sa réponse presque sifflante ne fit que confirmer l'impresssion: «Qu'il me batte? Moi? Tu plaisantes ou quoi? Il n'est rien sans moi! Je vais le faire redescendre sur terre moi! Et puis tu dis qu'il est prêt à se battre, à me vaincre? En appelant d'autres nations à son secours?» Il eut un ricanement méprisant, l'air soudain supérieur et trop arrogant: «Je n'ai même pas besoin d'alliés en ce qui me concerne, je vous écraserais tout les trois! Et..Espagne et toi...vous allez regretter de ne pas être restés en Europe!»

France plissa les yeux et décida de le provoquer «Et si Alfred refuse de céder même après sa défaite, en admettant qu'il perde bien sûr, que feras-tu?» Il repoussa l'anglais et avança d'un pas. «Dis le moi, je t'écoute..

- Je...»

Sans même lui laisser la possibilité de répondre, le plus vieux continua: «Je vais te dire ce que je pense mon cher. Tu vas perdre! Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que Alfred ne changera pas d'avis et ne reviendra jamais en arrière! C'est pour ça que la victoire ici ne te sera jamais possible... **_Because you couldn't kill America_**!» Pourquoi était-il passé à l'anglais, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis la Guerre de Cent ans? Il ne savait pas vraiment, peut-être pour mieux lui faire comprendre, pour mieux appuyer ce qu'il affirmait. _Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ces mots qui lui était venu spontanement_.

Entendre son pire ennemi s'adresser à lui soudainement dans sa propre langue aurait sans doute quelque peu étonné Angleterre à un autre moment mais là, cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une violente claque pendant quelques instants. Il écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, puis baissa la tête. Sa voix se brisa alors légèrement quand il murmura avec peine quelque chose dont son interlocuteur n'entendit que la fin «..up...» Puis la colère revint comme une vague destructrice, digne de la mer. «...SHUT UP» Il le frappa brutalement, lui envoyant un coup de poing en plein visage et l'envoyant au sol, puis se pencha et attrapa son col pour lui crier au visage: «Qu'est ce que tu en sais Stupid Frog hein?» Il voulait le faire taire, qu'importe le moyen. _Qu'il se taise...qu'il ne se permette pas de dire que...qu'il était faible, impuissant...qu'il allait perdre cette lutte_.

- «Je dis que je comprends parce que...» France se tût un instant. Décidant de repasser à l'anglais, il choisit avec soin les mots et reprit, le regard étrangement attristé, d'un ton sincère que l'autre ne perçut pourtant pas: «I know someone who once made this mistake! And me too...» Il ne put achever ce qu'il voulait dire.

- SHUT UP LIAR!» Arthur reprit son souffle et s'écria, une pulsion soudaine lui faisant saisir le cou de son rival entre ses mains comme s'il voulait l'étrangler «Tais-toi ou..» Dans sa colère, sa rage, il ne pouvait (ou ne voulait?) pas comprendre ce que disait son adversaire de toujours. _Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il comprenait? Qu'il conaissait une autre personne ayant subis ça? Et qu'il avait ressenti ça lui aussi? Quand il aurait pu le ressentir hein? Ce lâche dont l'empire était si frêle, si fragile, comparé au sien. Ce lâche qui ne pouvait...ne pourrait plus jamais le battre! _Il n'était définitivement pas en état de raisonner ou de comprendre.

_Comment France pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose? Comment osait-il...dire qu'il comprenait, qu'il le comprenait?_

_Et** qui **pouvait être cette personne qui avait fait, sois-disant, ce qu'il nommait une erreur?_

_C'était ridicule...un mensonge! _

A sa grande surprise, car il s'attendait à une riposte, l'autre ne tenta même pas de lui faire lâcher prise, se contentant de le fixer droit dans le yeux, le regard dur: «Ou quoi? Tu vas me tuer?» N'importe qui ayant son pire ennemi sur le point de le tuer (et étant dans un état d'esprit pas vraiment enclin au calme) aurait eu (un peu) peur. _Mais pas France...ou alors il le cacha bien, peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur justement_. Sans même faire un geste pour se défendre il dit, d'un ton à la fois doux et ferme «Et bien? Qu'attends-tu? Si tu veux me tuer comme tu l'as toujours clamé haut et fort...resserres un peu ton étreinte!» Le choc dut se lire sur le visage de l'autre blond qui relâcha quelque peu sa prise, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à cela, pas à de telles paroles. Le plus vieux reprit, prenant avantage de la situation! «Si tu ne peux me tuer, moi que tu hais depuis si longtemps...tu ne pourras pas tuer Amérique!» Il n'avait pas conscient d'à quel point son regard, à cet instant, était effrayant.

Angleterre se releva brusquement et recula, tournant le dos à France, à cette réalité dont il venait de se rendre compte et qui le bouleversait, à cettte vérité qu'il tentait pourtant de rejetter «Please go away!» Il regardait ses mains qui tremblaient sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre les émotions diverses qu'il l'envahissait «Please...» Sa voix faiblissait. Il sentit une brûlure derrière ses paupières et, gémit, en serrant les dents. «Leave me alone!»

_Seul le silence lui répondit..._

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, France était parti. Il n'y avait personne autre que lui dans cette pièce, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si personne n'était venu le voir ce soir.

_Il était à nouveau seul._

_Il ne sut s'il en était soulagé ou troublé._

_Qu'avait voulu lui faire comprendre son ennemi de toujours?_

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard, dans le camps des américains. **_

- «Désolé Al j'ai essayé de le convaincre mais il a refusé de m'écouter!» Il avait préféré partir, sentant que son rival n'était plus prêt à écouter quoique ce soit. Dommage il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir réussi à toucher un point sensible. Pour le coup, le flegme de son rival n'avait vraiment pas été présent, Arthur devait vraiment être bouleversé.

Le jeune révolutionnaire passa une main dans sa tignasse ébouriffé et secoua la tête «Merci quand même d'avoir essayé!» Il était déçu. Il avait espéré que France raisonnerait leur adversaire mais c'était visiblement peine perdu, son ex-grand frère était trop buté. Il soupira et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, repoussant la carte qu'il avait lu jusqu'ici :«On a plus d'autres choix maintenant!

- Non..Il va falloir le battre!

- Quel idiot!» Amérique soupira une nouvelle fois, il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas en arriver là. Mais son tuteur refusait visiblement d'entendre raison, donc la diplomatie était à oublier.

_Tant pis il l'aurait donc définitivement par la force cette Indépendance_.

_Il serait impitoyable s'il le fallait..._

_..Il voulait être libre!_

France plissa les yeux «Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé? Es-tu toujours d'accord?» il n'avait pas parlé avec Alfred de ce dont il avait parlé avec Espagne, peut-être parce que Amérique ne faisait pas parti de la même génération qu'eux, celle liée à Empire Romain. Quand il était entré en guerre et qu'il était arrivé à ses côtés, l'ancienne colonie avait voulue savoir pourquoi il se battait. _Oui pour son indépendance mais n'y avait-il pas autre chose, une deuxième raison? _Francis avait alors répondu «_**Je suis un mystère à moi tout seul Al!**_» Et celui-ci s'en était contenté. Il ne voulait pas braquer celui qui le soutenait.

- «Oui...je m'en souviens!» Fit la jeune nation, les mains posées sur la table où s'amoncelait cartes, rapports et autres. Cette idée avait quelque chose qui pouvait paraître cruelle au premier abord mais serait parfaite pour faire comprendre à Arthur que non, il ne voulait plus de lui comme ''tuteur',' qu'il ne voulait plus faire parti de son Empire. Que était fini et qu'il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé, qu'il devait retourner dans son propre pays. «Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? N'est-ce pas un peu...

- C'est pour son bien que je vais faire ça Alfred, je te promets qu'Angleterre ne risque rien! Tu as ma parole!» L'autre avait interrompu, une nouvelle fois, la demande sous-entendue d'Amérique d'avoir des explications.

- «Alors c'est d'accord!» S'exclama le châtain en tendant la main à l'autre nation pour conclure leur accord.

* * *

_A suivre dans la partie III «Larmes»_

_Cette fic comportera V parties finalement (je ne sais pas encore si l'épilogue est compté dans le nombre ou pas)_


	3. Vérités

**Disclaimer**: _APH n'est pas à moi_

**Personnage**: ... Francis (France) et Arthur (Angleterre). Présence d'Alfred (Amérique) au début.

**Genre:** mignon/général/romance

**Paring**: Fruk implicite (ils sont inconscient pour l'un et en plein déni pour l'autre)

_**Rating: **_Pour tous...j'suppose.

_**Note**_: Ho punaise c'est quatre fois plus long que je ne l'avais prévu! Et totalement aux antipodes du scénario originel!

_**Note 2:**_ Vous avez remarqué que le titre a changé? C'est parce que j'ai eu une nouvelle idée! Vous verrez de quoi il retourne à la fin de la troisième partie.

_**Note 3**_: Je vois la relation entre Arthur et Alfred comme _purement fraternelle_ ou _relation père/fils_, **rien** de plus...

* * *

_**Partie III «Vérités»**_

* * *

_La guerre était terminée..._

….Les insurgés avaient gagné, avait remporté cette indépendance qui leur était si chère, si précieuse, qu'il voulait tant. L'armée anglaise avait été écraser et la nation adverse a la merci de la leur. _C'était enfin fini...après des années de conflits_. Le silence régnait sur cette plaine ravagée et boueuse, seulement troublé par la pluie qui tombait. _C'était vraiment terminé..._

Les mots d'Alfred, d'Amérique, résonnèrent dans la plaine, malgré la pluie battante, alors qu'il se tenait debout devant un blond en uniforme rouge et noir, en larmes et à genoux... «You were so great...England!» Il baissa les yeux, poings serrés. _Il se sentait déchiré entre son affection pour celui qui avait son tuteur, son grand frère...son père pendant toutes ces années. Un autre côté de lui-même ressentait une certaine rancune à l'égard de cette nation qui lui avait refusé la liberté et l'avait ainsi poussé à la guerre_. Que c'était troublant de ressentir tant de choses à la fois. De se poser autant de questions, de se rendre compte qu'on n'avait plus besoin de se battre, qu'on avait enfin obtenu ce que l'on voulait. Et surtout d'enfin se rendre compte des pertes, des sacrifices qui avaient du être fait à cause de l'obstination de l'adversaire. _Combien de personnes...de membres de son peuples étaient mortes pour cette cause tant rêvée à cause de l'obstination d'Arthur? Combien __de britanniques, d'espagnols et de français?_

Il se tourna vers ses troupes fatiguées, mais déjà plus détendue qu'il y a seulement une heure, qui attendaient ses ordres. _C'était maintenant qu'il devait le faire_...c'était pour le bien d'Angleterre qu'il faisait ça, et aussi pour achever ce qu'il avait débuté depuis si longtemps. «Allez-y!»

Deux soldats en uniforme différent du sien, signifiant leurs origines francophones, s'avancèrent et se placèrent de chaque côté d'Arthur. Celui-ci pleurait toujours, murmurant des paroles qu'Alfred ne percevait pas. Il était dans un état pitoyable, épuisé, tremblant, amaigri et blessé, des cernes presque noires soulignant ses yeux.

_Lui aussi était à bout..._

_Il était vraiment temps que tout ça se termine, pour tout le monde, alliés comme ennemis._

Amérique inspira profondément pour se donner un peu plus de courage et s'exclama, d'une voix à la fois dure, inflexible et forte: «Angleterre!» Il avait conscience qu'il devait agir comme un état indépendant et non plus le gamin affectueux qu'il était jusque il y a peu de temps.

_C'était une époque révolue...ça ne serait jamais plus! _

_A cet instant, la personne devant lui n'était plus son (ex) grand frère et tuteur mais un ennemi qu'il venait de vaincre..._

Le blond sursauta sous le ton et leva un regard perdu et douloureux vers son ancienne colonie, trop épuisé pour ressentir le danger ''pourtant'' présent de sa situation. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit les soldats français mais n'eut pas le temps de réagit que ceux-ci lui saisissaient les bras sans douceur, les tordant presque sans son dos. «Alfred? Qu'est...qu'est-ce que cela signifie?»

Il sentit qu'on lui attachait les poignets mais le pire était le regard neutre, indifférent de celui qu'il avait élevé comme son fils ou son petit frère. C'était semblable à un poignard qu'on lui enfonçait dans la poitrine. Une sensation glaciale l'envahit, le faisant trembler de peur malgré lui. Ses mauvais pressentiments l'avaient rarement trompés. _Pourquoi son ancienne pupille laissait-il les français, même si c'étaient ses alliés, le capturer? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Et où était ce stupide Frog d'ailleurs? _Il ne l'avait pas vu sur le champs de bataille, ni depuis un petit moment, ce qui l'avait étonné. _Avait-il été blessé durant un précédant affrontement? Se battait-il sur un autre front, sur la mer ou encore aux côtés d'Antonio?_ Impossible de le savoir. Cependant, Amérique avait bel et bien des troupes françaises sous ses ordres et c'était peut-être ça qui l'inquiétait. _Qu'avaient-ils préparé ces traîtres qui l'avaient poignardés dans le dos sans remords?_

Le châtain haussa les épaules, semblant soudainement froid et cruellement indifférent, cachant sa pitié et son affection toujours présentes au fond de lui: «Conformément au pacte passé avec la France, le nation d'Angleterre leur sera livrée, si elle est capturée, en cas de victoire.» Il eut un nouveau remord qu'il cacha en voyant le regard horrifié de son vis-à-vis face à cette nouvelle. Mais il continua, impitoyable «Les traités concernant mon indépendance seront signés avec tes représentants et chefs militaires! Toi tu es la garantie qu'il n'y aura pas une vengeance contre mes alliés, sur les mers, lors du retour dans leurs pays! Demande bien compréhensible quelque part! Ne t'en fais pas France m'a promis qu'il te renverrait dans ton pays depuis le sien!»

Le blond n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son petit Alfred le livrait à son pire ennemi, sans regrets ou remords, l'offrait à celui qui le haïssait, qui ne souhaitait que se venger de lui. Une sourde douleur l'envahit, le faisant presque suffoquer. «Pou...Pourquoi?»

L'autre soupira et murmura, d'un ton presque accusateur: «C'est de ta faute si on en est arrivé là! Paie le prix de ton obstination!» Et sans rien ajouter d'autres à son égard il lança aux soldats français que la nation anglaise était toute à eux et se détourna, partant sans un regard en arrière, le cœur lourd mais étrangement heureux d'avoir enfin obtenue ce qu'il voulait. Ses troupes lui emboitèrent le pas, laissant l'anglais seuls avec la troupe française qui avait été sous les ordres de leur nation pendant cette bataille.

- «ALFRED!»

Il ne se retourna pas, fermant cœur et ouïe pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Il devait être impitoyable jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la signature des traités reconnaissant son indépendance. Il ignora les appels de son ancien frère, avançant vers l'avenir. Il avait rompu les liens avec son passé de colonie, l'attendait un avenir de nation libre, il était impatient de pouvoir briller lui-aussi, d'être l'égal de ceux ayant combattu autant contre lui avec qu'avec lui.

_Même si cette liberté avait un arrière-goût amer..._

_..Cependant la joie de ses hommes qui riaient, se félicitaient, le remerciaient..._

_...Tout cela finit par chasser la culpabilité.._

_...Oui il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, pour lui et pour son peuple._

_Il n'avait pas à avoir de remords._

_Un jour, il ferait la paix avec Angleterre, et ils pourraient redevenir amis..mais pas maintenant, cela attendrait qu'il soit enfin devenu le pays qu'il souhaitait être. _

_...Ou peut-être souhaitait-il que ça soit **lui** qui fasse le premier pas vers une réconciliation?_

Arthur tenta de se lever, de se débattre, mais il était blessé, épuisé et les soldats étaient deux, le maintenant à genoux, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Il ne pouvait cesser de regarder son petit frère partir, s'éloigner, le laisser derrière lui sans un regard en arrière. Il cria, une ultime fois, en désespoir de cause: «AMERIQUE!» Mais rien, l'autre n'eut même pas un regard en arrière. Bien vite, les troupes du pays, désormais libre et indépendant, disparurent à l'horizon.

Un sanglot lui échappa, malgré lui. _**Il**_ n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, de l'abandonner..._De le laisser seul_...Il avait froid, terriblement froid mais ça ne venait pas seulement de la pluie qui avait déjà détrempé son uniforme, ses cheveux et qui le glaçait pourtant déjà. La douleur mentale qu'il ressentait et le chagrin qui serrait son coeur, tout cela ajouté à l'épuisement physique, le faisait souffrir et l'engourdissait. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer devant ses adversaires, devant le peuple qui était l'ennemi _presque héréditaire _du sien. Des mots lui échappaient, presque malgré lui, prononcés d'une voix affaiblie: «Pourquoi? Pourquoi?...Merde! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers?»

Les soldats ne disaient rien, parlant entre eux en français, ignorant la souffrance de leur prisonnier ou plutôt faisant semblant de ne pas la voir, tout en ne comprenant probablement pas ce qu'il disait. _Maigre générosité._

Il se sentait mal, fiévreux et nauséeux. Sa tête se mit à lui tourner. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour chasser un vertige quand on le força à se lever. La voix d'un des soldats parvint à ses oreilles, dans son esprit embrumé «On doit l'amener à notre propre nation, c'est ça?

- Oui! Le Général Lafayette a dit qu'il était au port, il vérifiait que le renvoie des prisonniers anglais se faisait correctement.»

Arthur sentit qu'il ratait quelque chose d'important mais il n'avait plus la force de penser, d'écouter ou de parler. Il était fatigué, comme il ne s'était jamais senti, quelque chose s'était rompu en lui, il se sentait si faible à cet instant...il avait tellement froid. _Je suis seul...pourquoi? Pourquoi tout le monde m'abandonne, me laisse? _Une voile tomba sur ses yeux, et il se sentit partir, petit à petit, se détachant de la réalité, ses sens l'abandonnant les uns après les autres._**Il**__ avait raison, je ne comprend rien, je serais toujours seul...pourquoi? _Ses jambes le lâchèrent brusquement, le faisant vaciller tandis qu'une sensation glacée l'envahissait.

- «Hé! Il s'évanouit!»

- «Attention! Rattrape le! C'est quand même une nation et on doit le traiter comme tel!»

Il ne sentit pas les mains qui le rattrapèrent et le soutinrent presque avec douceur. _Il ne sentait plus rien_. Il bascula brutalement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il ne distinguait rien d'autre que des silhouettes, des ombres. Une d'elle se détacha de ce flot de souvenirs, de plus en plus précise...Espagne, blessé, des haillons couvrant son corps, les poignets encore liés, capturé il y a un moment par ses pirates. Son prisonnier toussa et le fixa de ses yeux verts, le toisant sans peur. Les paroles dures et méprisantes qu'il avait dite ce jour-là résonnèrent dans son esprit meurtris.

_«Pfff tu dis que je suis devenu faible...peut-être que tu as raison ou peut-être est-ce que parce que tu te crois le meilleur?» _

_«Tu me trouves faible parce que je me préoccupe de Romano ou de France?..Ca ne m'étonnes pas que tu ne comprennes pas...!» _

_«Tu te moques de ''ma faiblesse''' ou du ''romantisme de Francis'' ...mais toi? tu n'obtiendras rien comme ça! Tu est seul, tu a toujours été seul tu le seras toujours si tu t'obstines dans cette attitude!»_

Le souvenir disparut, remplacé par un autre plus ancien: France debout devant lui, les yeux plein de haine et de rage, la main crispée sur son cou, comme s'il allait le tuer. Un souvenir accompagné d'un sentiment de peur et de culpabilité. Jamais à cette époque il n'avait craint Francis, sauf cette fois là, où il avait été sûr que l'autre allait le massacrer, l'épée s'était plantée si prêt de son visage. Là encore seules certaines choses qu'avaient dite le français lui revenaient.

_«COMMENT OSES-TU?»_

_«Tu n'as pas le droit de prononcer son nom, espèce de monstre sans cœur! Assassin!»_

_«Je l'aimais! Je l'aimais et tu l'as tué!»_

_«Impossible? Pour un type comme toi qui n'est aimé de personne, sans doute est-ce impossible à comprendre!»_

_«Je te le ferais payer Arthur! Je vais te chasser de MON pays ou je te tuerais... TU M'ENTENDS?»_

Le souvenir s'estompa, laissant place à un douloureux silence...le laissant seul avec ses démons et sa douleur.

* * *

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant. Quelques secondes passèrent où il resta immobile, les sens aux aguets. Il se trouvait apparemment sur un bateau, dans une cabine. Bien...très certainement sur un navire français vu ses derniers souvenirs avant son évanouissement.

_"Combien de temps ai-je dormi?"_

Quel importance après tout? Pour lui qui était une nation ça ne changeait rien. Il se redressa en position assise et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux dorés. Il se sentait fatigué, las et indifférent à tout. Les souvenirs qu'il avait revécu en rêve revinrent le hanter. Les mots se firent à nouveau entendre dans son esprit.

_Il a raison.._

_J'ai toujours été seul!_

_Et en voulant retenir la seule personne que j'avais, je l'ai perdu!_

Le souvenirs de l'enfant qui souriait et qui riait. Qui courrait vers lui en criant son nom. Qui l'avait choisi au détriment de France. Qui, justement et ironiquement, s'était tourné vers France cette fois pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ce gamin, il y tenait tellement. C'était son petit frère, son fils plus que son pupille. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir à l'époque où ce n'était qu'un petit garçon innocent qui se jetait dans ses bras. Parce que maintenant il était à nouveau seul. _Ho bien sûr il avait d'autres colonies mais aucun autre enfants-nations pour le moment. Chine et Inde n'était pas vraiment des gamins. La première avait clairement un dent contre lui, le traitant presque d'esclavagiste. La seconde le regardait avec indifférence et le maudissait dès qu'il avait le dos tourné_. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. A nouveau seul...c'était tout ce qu'il avait gagné dans cette guerre: le retour de la solitude.

- «Tu es réveillé?»

Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la cabine et qui refermait tranquillement la porte derrière lui, le regardant comme si ne rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_France_.

Une bouffée de haine et de colère l'envahit malgré lui. «COMMENT AS-TU PU _**ME**_ FAIRE CA?»

L'autre eut un haussement d'épaules «Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Angleterre, j'ai simplement aidé Alfred a obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Que c'est mignon les enfants quand ça grandis non?» Il avait un sourire presque sarcastique. «Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu me reproches mon cher..toi aussi tu t'es engagé du côté de mes adversaires non?

- Pas...pas quand il y avait un tel...enjeu à la clé Francis!

- Parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé! Je ne me suis jamais battu contre une de mes colonies...je n'en ai pas tant que ça...et pour le moment toutes m'apprécient. Surtout Seychelles.» Il disait cela avec un sourire en coin, l'air très fier de lui.

Arthur serra les poings, la rage l'envahissant: «Évidement...quelqu'un de faible et de lâche comme toi, avec un Empire minable comme le tien ne peut pas comprendre!» Il avait craché ses mots, espérant blesser son rival de toujours, lui montrer à quel point il était minable...enfin de son point de vue.

L'autre eut une réaction qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé. Il eut un petit rire, comme s'il acceptait l'insulte et dit, d'une voix douce et calme «Tu as sans doute raison...» Sans s'occuper de l'autre qui avait écarquillé les yeux il poursuivit. «Mon Empire minable comme tu dis, il me conviens très bien! Pas besoin d'avoir un immense territoire pour avoir ce dont j'ai besoin!»

L'anglais se leva, réprimant le vertige qui l'assaillit. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son adversaire. Celui-ci n'agissait pas du tout comme d'habitude. Ce n'était plus l'individu rieur et souriant qui l'avait toujours connu...enfin si mais moins que d'ordinaire.

_Pourquoi un tel sérieux, et puis une telle expression désabusée, pourquoi acceptait-il sa critique d'être faible? D'être un lâche? De n'avoir qu'un Empire minable? _

_Pourquoi disait-il platement «**Tu as raison?**»_

_Normalement il aurait rit, aurait nié et serait parti dans un de ses délires, ponctué d'une petite répliques perverses qui l'aurait mis en colère tout en, paradoxalement, l'amusant malgré lui._

_Mais là...non._

_Était-ce une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas? _

Il se souvint vaguement qu'Espagne lui avait dit un jour, lors d'une de leur rare alliance dans l'histoire: «_**Tu le connais pas aussi bien que moi alors je t'interdis d'affirmer de telles choses sur lui sans savoir de quoi tu parles**_!». Le ton glacial, comme s'il avait pris pour lui l'insulte à l'égard du français, son regard perçant et menaçant. Arthur avait marmonné une excuse, plus pour se débarrasser de l'énervement d'Antonio qu'autre chose, ne l'ayant absolument pas cru.

Pourtant lorsque Prusse, lors que la Guerre contre Autriche, Russie et France lui avait dit «_**Écoute Angleterre, t'es un allié génial (pas autant que moi bien sûr) mais je te le dis tout net, ne t'avises pas des prétendre que France est comme ça! Tu le ne connais pas comme moi je le connais!**_» Ils étaient en guerre, et alliés contre trois autres nations, alors il s'était abstenu d'ajouter quoique ce soit, marmonnant encore une fois une excuse. Il avait simplement penser que ces deux là, étant les meilleurs amis de France, ne faisaient que leur ''devoir'' de ''frères'' en défendant leur voisin commun contre les critiques de son ''pire ennemi'. Ces trois-là avaient toujours été très proches.

_Peut-être avaient-ils raison finalement?_ Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette sérieuse, un peu désabusée, fatiguée.

* * *

Arthur inspira profondément, occulta ses pensées, et dit d'un ton clairement rancunier: «Il n'empêche, tu savais que je considérais Alfred comme un frère, un fils...as-tu fait cette guerre par simple plaisir de me blesser? De te venger?» Il voulait savoir la raison de sa participation, qui devait aller plus loin que le désir d'aider la jeune colonie a obtenir sa liberté.

_Par simple vengeance? Pour lui faire payer cet action de lui avoir pris Canada? Pour le reprendre justement? Quelle avaient été les closes de paix entre Amérique et son pays? _

L'autre s'appuya à la petite table présente derrière lui et répondit: «Espagne oui...moi moins. Je ne suis pas si rancunier que ça voyons !» Vu le sourire bien à lui qu'il avait à l'instant, et qui était vraiment familier à l'anglais, on pouvait douter de la sincérité de son propos. «En fait..Je me suis battu pour deux raisons!

- Lesquelles?» cracha Angleterre, voulant savoir, voulant entendre sa minable justification. Pour ensuite lui cracher sa colère et sa haine au visage, même si son regard devait être suffisamment clair à cet instant et que les paroles ne soient pas nécessaires.

- «Pourquoi te les dirais-je?» S'amusa Francis, s'avançant jusqu'à lui, et le repoussant brusquement sur le lit, le faisant pousser un cri de surprise. «D'abord l'une d'elle était bel et bien le désir d'aider Alfred à gagner son Indépendance! Ensuite...même si mon roi y voyait bien, lui, une façon de se venger de la dernière guerre contre ton pays, ce n'était pas mon cas!» il resserra sa prise sur les poignets d'Angleterre et murmura, à voix basse «Quand à la seconde raison...

- Oui?

- ...Dis moi Arthur, tu n'as jamais rencontré Empire Romain non?

Cessant de se débattre, l'autre haussa les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il voyait comme un brutal changement de sujet: «Jamais non...notre grand-père ne devait pas se préoccuper beaucoup de moi à l'époque!» il ne l'avait connu que par les récits de Francis lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et dans les livres. Quand son voisin l'avait envahit en 1066, ça faisait un moment que Empire Rome avait sombré, que la ville si florissante d'Italie avait été mise à sac par les barbare. _Non il ne l'avait jamais vu!_

- «Il avait effectivement d'autres préoccupations...et étais-tu déjà là à l'époque? Je me le demande bien d'ailleurs...mais ce n'est pas le sujet...» Il eut l'air pensif pendant un court instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Ou voulait-il faire une espèce de suspence de part son bref silence.

- «Le rapport avec ta participation? Arrêtes de tenter de diverger France!» Il avait pris un ton sec et autoritaire, espérant convaincre son ennemi d'avouer et vite.

_Il en avait déjà assez de cette discussion. _

Un soupir et, d'un ton presque attendri, l'autre murmura, secouant la tête: «Idiot...

- QUOI?

- Tu crois que le pouvoir et les richesses durent pour toujours? Que tu aurais pu garder Amérique sous ton aile pendant encore des siècles? Que ta souveraineté sur les mers serait éternelle?» Le regard n'était plus celui doux, ou joueur, ou amusé, ou pervers qu'il avait d'ordinaire. C'était son regard sérieux, celui qui montrait qu'il restait malgré tout une grande nation. Le regard sérieux qu'il avait à la fin de la guerre de cent ans, la froideur, la colère, le sarcasme et le mépris en moins. «Tu es bien naïf si tu pensais ça! Tu étais le plus fort pendant un temps oui et peut-être l'es-tu toujours d'un certain point de vue...même si tu as perdu la guerre!»

Angleterre réussit à se dégager de la poigne de son rival mais ne riposta pas, le regard avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste? Pourquoi disait-il quelque chose comme ça? Le silence qui suivit lui laissa une impression de malaise qui eut du mal à disparaître. «Je ne comprends pas..qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire? Je...je ne suis pas quelqu'un de faible!

- Ai-je dis cela? Non...tu sais à qui tu me fais penser depuis un moment? Depuis plusieurs années tu me rappelles Rome.» Il s'attendit à une réplique peu être moqueuse ou cinglante mais n'eut rien d'autre qu'un silence interloqué en réponse, les yeux verts de son interlocuteur légèrement écarquillés «Tu es une grande puissance, un grand Empire...tu as donc un certain pouvoir, des richesses...tu as remporté plus de guerres que tu n'en as perdu, tu étais jusqu'à peu le maître sur les mers. Comme j'admirais Rome, je te respecte et t'admire.»

L'autre ne sur pas s'il devait être flatté d'un tel aveu (_son rival reconnaissait sa supériorité haha_!), en être légèrement inquiet (_pour dire un truc pareil, il devait être malade. C'était pas possible que son pire ennemi le complimente!_) ou s'il devait dire quelque chose. Après un léger silence de sa part, il déglutit avec difficulté et murmura «Où veux-tu en venir en me comparant à Rome France? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le compliment mais...»

Il ne put achever sa phrase que l'autre interrompit encore, d'un ton tellement neutre et dénué de tout sentiment qu'il en paraissait glacial et menaçant: «Sais-tu comment meurent les Empires Arthur? En as-tu déjà vu un qui en était proche de cette fin?»

Une sensation glacée prit l'anglais au ventre, le faisant frissonner malgré lui. La simple perspective d'une nation sur le point de mourir le mettait mal à l'aise. Et surtout, il avait pris la question pour lui. _France voulait-il lui dire qu'il allait se tuer à force?C'était ridicule n'est ce pas?..._Sortant de sa réflexion, il s'exclama, agacé «J'en ai assez de tout ça, arrête de parler par énigme, sois clair une fois dans ta vie!»

France eut un petit rire. Il semblait fatigué, lentement il se redressa et tourna le dos à son rival, posant une main sur la table avant de murmurer, d'un ton presque indifférent, comme s'il récitait quelque chose appris par cœur. «L'Empire qu'il avait bâti, qui était si grand, s'est d'écroulé...sur lui...Il s'est battu de toutes ses forces pour le garder, vraiment de toutes ses forces, de toute son obstination, pour que chaque morceaux de son empire reste à ses côtés mais il a échoué...et il l'a payé!» Il prit une grande inspiration, se tournant à nouveau vers Angleterre mais sans le regarder, comme s'il voyait autre chose: «Mais il n'en ai pas mort...pas tout de suite...perdre une seule partie est une chose mais la totalité, c'est sans doute ça qui l'a tué à la longue. Peu de temps après que les Francs aient envahi la Gaule, il a commencé à faiblir, il avait déjà perdu Espagne et Suisse, me perdre n'a fait que l'affaiblir davantage».

Arthur tenta de dire quelque chose mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il avait l'étrange impression que France n'avait jamais parlé de cela à quiconque avant. Tout le monde, s'étant documenté un peu, pouvait avoir appris l'histoire des Invasions Barbares mais France l'avait vu de ses yeux puisqu'il vivait dans la maison de Rome. Il regarda attentivement son rival qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il ne le voyait plus, comme s'il était retourné dans ses souvenirs en se détachant de la réalité. «France?»

L'autre continua soudain son ''histoire'' sans faire attention à l'interruption: «En 481 Clovis a exigé de me récupérer, moi qui était la désormais nation de son peuple...C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris le nom de Royaume des Francs (puis de France plus tard) et que j'ai commencé à grandir. Empire Romain est parti avec Italie avant que ça n'arrive et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Ca faisait 70 ans que la ville de Rome avait été pillé par les vandales, il n'avait plus de raison de rester. Il avait définitivement et totalement perdu.»

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. La suite n'avait pas besoin d'être dite. _Rome avait du ''mourir'' quelques temps plus tard, et c'était pour ça qu'Italie était revenu seul. _La vision de son grand-père allongé dans le lit, couvert de blessures, consumé par la fièvre, le visage crispé par la douleur lui revint brusquement et il serra le poing, chassant cette image qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal avec le temps. «Plus un Empire est immense...plus sa chute sera brutale et douloureuse...ce fut la dernière leçon qu'il me donna!»

* * *

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose. Ces mots..._France lui faisait la leçon_. Lui disait qu'il n'avait fait que des erreurs ces dernières années, durant cette dernière guerre. Il l'avait certes comparé à Rome, mais il signalait qu'il avait également fait les mêmes erreurs que lui. «Je le sais...mais je...

- Nous sommes des nations, nous ressentons au fond de nous la douleur de la perte de notre empire, nous sentons les liens qui se rompent ou qui s'arrachent!» Francis posa une main presque amicale sur l'épaule de son adversaire de toujours et demanda «Je pense que...tu dois comprendre ça non?»

Angleterre se dégagea, lançant un regard assassin à l'autre blond, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait raison, qu'il sentait un vide au plus profond de lui, qu'il avait froid...qu'il se sentait abandonné...si seul. «Tais-toi...Tais-toi ou bien...

- Il faut admettre que ton empire se soit en partie écroulé, qu'Amérique t'a quitté, tu dois l'accepter sincèrement et au fond de toi-même qu'il n'est plus et ne sera plus _**jamais**_ ta colonie... sinon cela te détruira de l'intérieur, et tu ne serais plus qu'une loque. Sinon..la douleur te torturera, et ta force sera alors un poison! Acceptes la perte, admets que tu as perdu et ta souffrance, petit à petit, disparaîtras! Rien n'est pire que de sentir notre propre empire s'effondrer sur lui-même! Je le sais car j'ai bel et bien vu Rome le subir!» A cet instant, France faisait presque peur, debout, digne, aucune émotion n'apparaissant sur son visage.

Arthur frissonna malgré lui et eut un léger mouvement de recul devant ces paroles et ce regard. Il sentait que l'heure n'était si à la lutte ni aux sarcasmes. _Accepter la perte? C'était tellement facile à dire...et tellement moins à faire. _

La voix de France résonna alors dans son esprit, comme un rappel...

_«**I know someone who once made this mistake! And me too**» _

_Alors il ne mentait pas ce jour-là, il parlait de Rome. Et de lui? Quand est-ce qu'il..._

_La Guerre de 100 ans, quand son pays avait failli gagner la couronne de France?_

_Quand les anglais avaient finalement rompu tout lien avec la France avant la dite-guerre?_

Arthur se passa les mains sur le visage, abattu. Il aurait aimé que la douleur cesse...vraiment, mais comment accepter? Comment ne plus éprouver cette amertume? Il ne pourrait plus aller voir Alfred comme avant, ne s'amuserait plus jamais avec son petit frère, ne jouerait plus les tuteurs un peu trop protecteurs, ne regarderait plus l'enfant puis l'adolescent avaler sans rechigner sa cuisine...

Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Il poussa un gémissement de fatigue et de douleur. _C'était dur...comment accepter ça? Accepter de ne plus voir Alfred comme sa petite colonie? Comme l'enfant qu'il était et qu'il adorait? _

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensée, France signala: «Rien ne t'empêche de le voir comme un petit frère...je suis sûr que le sentiment est réciproque mais Amérique veut construire son propre avenir sans ton soutien. Et il veut que tu comprenne qu'il est adulte maintenant et qu'il n'a plus besoin de toi. Tu l'as aidé à poser les bases de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui mais est venu le moment pour lui de continuer seul. Comme nous avant la guerre de 100 ans. Tu te souviens?»

_Ho oui il se souvenait... _

La réaction fut immédiate et presque brutale: «Comment ça ? C'est TOI qui m'a repoussé!»

France haussa les épaules: «C'est bien ce que je sous-entendais. Tu n'avais plus besoin de moi...

- Mais TOI si! Et je n'admets toujours pas que tu ai pu me faire ça! Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi! J'ai sauvé ta stupide vie dans la bataille de l'écluse en 1340. Ta flotte entière avait été détruite et nous t'avons sauvé! _**Je**_ t'ai sauvé! Et tu m'as remercié en me poignardant dans le dos! Alors que...» L'anglais, à ce souvenir serra les poings de rage, comme si la pensée qu'il avait ''perdu'' le français ce jour là l'énervait également. Dire que s'il était resté, tout aurait pu être différent...

_Sa mauvaise foi l'empêcha de se rappeler que c'était SA flotte qui avait coulé celle de France. _

_Sur le coup celui-ci n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air de lui en vouloir. Il avait été embarqué plus ou moins de force dans la bataille après tout._

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux et murmura, tristement: «Tu es vraiment stupide Angleterre! Tu n'as rien compris!»

Décidant de passer outre l'insulte pour le moment, l'autre répondit, sombrement, le regard aussi noir que la cendre: «J'ai très bien compris que tu détestais ton roi Philippe VI et que tu respectais Edward III! Je ne comprend pas comment tu as pu choisir ce type au final! Si si...Tout aurait été différent si tu me m'avais pas laissé tombé ce jour-là! Si tu avais choisi MON roi!» Il se tût. La phrase "_**Tout aurait été plus simple**_" ne fut pas dites mais clairement sous-entendue. Il y eut alors un sillence durant lequel les deux rivaux se fixèrent, chacun plongé dans un maleström de sentiments divers et variés. Francis plissa les yeux et soupira intérieurement.

_Haaa d'accord là était le problème. Angleterre ne supportait pas qu'on le laisse, qu'on l'abandonne. _

_Était-ce de la fierté (il voulait que des gens dépende de lui?) ou autre chose? _

_Un besoin.. de ne pas être seul? _

Le plus âgé regarda fixement son rival et durcit un peu son ton dans sa réponse, comme pour laisser voir qu'il n'allait pas laisser l'autre avoir le dernier mot.

- «Tu as vraiment un problème à ce niveau Arthur! Quand comprendras-tu que si j'ai refusé ton aide et ta protection ce n'est pas seulement parce que je refusais de me battre contre mon propre peuple (donc le trahir en quelque sorte) mais aussi parce que ...» Il serra les poings et se tut comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction la seconde raison allait déclencher chez la personne fière et quelque peu possessive qu'était Angleterre.

Arthur s'était levé, l'air désormais plus en colère que déprimé. Amérique fut relégué au second plan de ses pensées tandis que le déballage des quatres vérités (quelque sois le côté) avait lieu. «Quelle est ton excuse? Tout aurait été plus simple si...»

L'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps ou la possibilité de terminer sa phrase: « ...Je ne voulais pas dépendre de quelqu'un! Je voulais être libre de mes choix et décisions, sans influence! Tu m'aidais oui mais tu essayais de m'influencer, même si à l'époque ce n'était pas consciemment. Tu voulais déjà m'accaparer, tu disais ''_que tout irais bien, que nous aurions le même roi, que nous serions alors un seul royaume, que nous serions invincibles_''...mais cela passait forcement par l'occupation de mon pays par le tiens...je serais devenu _**ta**_ colonie, exactement comme le fut Alfred et comme le sont les autres!»

_Ca y est, il l'avait dit..._

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça..._c'était pour cette raison? Pour une raison si simple? Si...stupide?_ Il articula, stupéfait: «Mais c'est...» Il cherchait les mots pour nier ce qu'avait dit son rival, tout en sentant au fond de lui que c'était pourtant la vérité.

_Que c'est ce qui se serait passé, et qui c'était passé durant la guerre de 100 ans dans les territoires occupés par son armée._

_Que c'était la première raison, ce par quoi ce sentiment était venu._

_C'était vrai..._

_C'était bien le désir inconscient qu'il avait à l'époque. _

_C'était pour ça qu'il avait détesté France ensuite. _

La honte flamba dans son ventre et il sentit ses joues le brûler malgré lui_. Quoi juste pour ça? _Non pas juste pour ça...il y avait eu d'autres choses, d'autres guerres, croisades et évènements ensuite. _Mais la base de sa haine...était...la frustration? Parce que France ne voulait pas de lui? Ne voulait pas former un grand royaume avec lui? Qu'ils aient le même roi? A ce moment cela lui paraissait quelque chose de merveilleux, assurant un avenir où personne ne pourrait les arrêter! _Mais...il était jeune à l'époque non? Il releva la tête et tenta de se justifier. De dire quelque chose pour nier, par pur principe. _Il n'allait pas admettre que France avait raison quand même. _«Tu te trompes, c'est...

- Faux? Idiot? Je ne penses pas non...je peux même affirmer que je ne me trompe pas. C'est juste que, à l'époque, tu n'en étais probablement pas conscient! C'est pareil pour Alfred non? Lui aussi ne voulait plus dépendre de toi, s'est séparé de toi, n'avait plus besoin de toi, comme moi à l'époque (même si les situations sont différentes, je te l'accorde)...Ce n'est pas qu'il t'en voulait spécialement ou qu'il te détestait. C'est que tu régissait sa vie...tu décidais de tout, tu lui imposais des lois parfois (excuses-moi de te le dire) vraiment stupides! Tu le considérais comme _ta_ propriété, TON frère ou TON fils.»

Angleterre sentit la colère revenir comme un cheval au galop «DE QUEL DROIT TU...

- Du droit d'un des vainqueurs...» Le sourire narquois du plus vieux acheva la patience entamée de son rival. Celui aux yeux verts serra les dents de rage, et se jeta finalement sur le français pour le frapper, pour évacuer sa frustration sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un...mais l'autre s'y attendait et lui saisit le poignet, le tordant légèrement. «Si tu ne veux pas que je te rattaches, tu va te calmer Arthur!» Menaça t-il avec grand sérieux.

L'autre le frappa au visage de son poing libre comme unique réponse. Ils basculèrent tout deux au sol, partis dans un combat de poings comme c'était souvent de cas entre eux, se lançant leurs insultes traditionnelles à la figure. Finalement Francis prit avantage de sa taille (il était le plus grand désormais) et plaqua son adversaire au sol. «Lâche-moi!» cracha le blond plus jeune, se débattant comme un diable, essayant même de mordre celui qui le retenait.

- «Tu veux vraiment être pieds et poings liés? Moi ça ne ne me dérange pas de te ligoter tu sais? Je dois même avoir te quoi te bâillonner!» plaisanta Francis dans un sourire...bien à lui...que l'autre ne connaissait que trop bien.

- «...PERVERT!» S'écria Angleterre avec horreur en pensant comprendre là-dessous un sous-entendu.

France haussa les épaules: «Je l'ai déjà entendu celle-là...écoute...je vais te dire comment était Amérique après sa victoire parce que je lui ai parlé à ce moment là.»

* * *

_Il revoyait la jeune nation, le visage encore couvert de poussière, les habits humides et déchirés...mais les yeux brillants de bonheur qui courrait vers lui «France! France on a gagné! Je suis libre! Mon peuple est libre! Les États-Unis d'Amérique existent enfin!» Un sourire immense, une joie non cachée, débordante, un ton exultant. «Tu verras, mon pays deviendra celui où les gens seront libres et heureux, je t'en fais la promesse!» Il était vainqueur, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, pour lui tout était fini et tout allait bien. _

_France avait ébouriffé les mèches claires de le jeune nation qui se dégagea en riant. Il souriait, sentant une certaine fierté paternelle naître en lui. _

_**Difficile que ça ne soit pas le cas avec ce garçon.**_

_Au début...Il voulait juste empêcher Arthur de se briser contre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait empêcher...l'empêcher de se blesser lui-même..._

…_**.Paradoxalement il voulait aussi, quelque part, le voir vaincu...**_

_Voir cette jeune nation, la fougue de la jeunesse l'emportant, si sûre d'elle, si pleine d'espoir et de promesses, ne pouvait le laisser totalement indifférent, sans compter qu'il était attaché à ce garçon._

_- «Félicitation Alfred! Je suis heureux pour toi et te souhaite sincèrement la réalisation de ton rêve!»_

* * *

Le silence se fit lorsqu'il eut finit de raconter l'attitude d'Alfred, sa joie et ses projets d'avenir. Arthur regarda le sol. Amérique était heureux, vraiment heureux. Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Il avait du faire la guerre pour ça mais il la lui avait arraché. Parce qu'il avait été trop têtu pour écouter, trop stupide pour ne pas voir que sa petite colonie en avait assez...assez d'être régenté. Parce qu'il n'avait pas accepté d'écouter ses revendications. Parce qu'il entendait régir sa vie encore longtemps...

_«Je ne suis plus un enfant désormais, ni ton petit frère...»_

_«Aujourd'hui je reprend ma liberté!»_

Tout cela se superposait avec ses souvenirs de l'enfant qu'il avait élevé. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur mais cette fois fronça les sourcils. _France ne disait-il pas qu'Alfred était heureux?_ Heureux d'être enfin libre, d'avoir ce qu'il avait voulu. Plein de promesses et de rêves d'avenir, pour son peuple qu'il allait guider pour construire un futur meilleur.

_N'est ce pas ce que tout les pays avaient fait un jour ou l'autre? Comme le sien?_

_S'il était heureux..._

- «Francis...» Sa voix avait soudain pris un accent fragile «Tu penses qu'il me pardonnera?

- Bien entendu Arthur, laisse lui juste le temps!» France regarda celui qu'il retenait toujours et qui ne le regardait plus, baissant un regard triste vers le sol. «Écoute...tout ça est vraiment ridicule. Tu n'as pas compris que si j'ai participé à cette guerre, c'était aussi pour tenter de te faire renoncer? Grand-Père disait qu'il fallait mieux lâcher sois même son Empire plutôt qu'il ne nous soit arraché...comme cela vient de t'arriver.»

_Il avait bien compris_...Il avait agis en personne têtu, égoïste mais...sans Alfred. «Tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, ça n'a rien à voir avec Rome. Sans Amérique je suis...

- Seul? Abandonné? Sans vouloir te vexer mon ami tu n'as _**rien**_ fait pour t'attirer des sympathies parmi les pays proches du tien, et je ne me compte pas là-dedans pourtant.»

_**C'était vrai. **_

_Espagne le détestait (il n'avait toujous pas digéré le coup des pirates). Autriche ne lui accordait plus aucune confiance et ne lui avait donc pas pardonné son coup de le laisser tomber durant la guerre contre Prusse. Celui-ci le méprisait sans le dire. Les deux Italies avaient peur de lui. Empire Romain Chrétien avait disparu. Chine le détestait aussi. Russie l'ignorait, préférant le français avec qui il entretenait des rapports cordiaux depuis un bon moment._ Personne n'était réellement proche de lui, ne lui faisait une totale confiance. Aucun allié durable, aucun ami fiable. Avec son attitude et son isolement il avait mis un mur entre **lui **et** les autres**.

_Le seul avec qui les relations ne changeaient pas vraiment, qui était toujours là malgré la haine, les guerres et les tensions_...

Il tourna lentement son regard vers France. Celui-ci, sentant qu'il s'était calmé le lâcha. Mais aucun des deux ne bougea. L'anglais osa finalement poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. «Pourquoi?

- ….Hum?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, je veux dire...pourquoi as-tu tant voulu m'aider? M'empêcher de faire ce que tu nommes une erreur stupide? Alors que tu me détestes non?»

France eut un petit rire et fit, doucement «C'est vrai que je voulais te voir battu...mais à aucun moment je n'ai dit que je te haïssais...sauf quand tu...quand tu as agis de façon inhumaine dans le passé.» _Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il faisait référence à Jeanne d'Arc_. Il poursuivit cependant: «Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te voir souffrir pour une cause...une raison aussi futile, une guerre perdue d'avance!» Alfred aurait gagné à un moment ou à un autre. Si ça n'avait pas été cette guerre, il aurait eu sa liberté autrement, plus tard mais il l'aurait eu de toute façon. _Les seules différences...auraient été les chances de réparer la relation familiale entre Arthur et lui. _Le français reprit: «Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné pour Jeanne, pour Azincourt et pour tout le reste de cette stupide guerre de 100 ans et aussi...pour Canada! Je ne voulais pas le dire de vive voix devant les autres...»

_C'était une blague? Il ne lui en voulait plus? Il lui pardonnais tout? _Arthur détourna les yeux et marmonna «Tu es vraiment un sentimental! Arrêtes de t'écraser comme ça devant moi!» Il eut cependant un léger sourire et se dépêcha de dire, pour chasser son malaise: «Ca me fais mal d'avoir perdu contre toi à certaines batailles de cette guerre!

- Il était temps que gagne à mon tour non?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Stupid Frog!

- Vraiment? Parfois je me le demande monsieur ''je n'entre dans une guerre que parce que France y participe du côté adverse et je me retire dès que je l'ai battu''!» Son visage ressemblait enfin et à nouveau à celui que l'anglais connaissait. Un air rieur, un regard malicieux...une attitude presque désinvolte.

Arthur vira au rouge et grogna un «Oui bon j'ai compris!» un peu vexé. Il soupira et finit par dire de mauvaise grâce mais puisqu'on en était au déballage complet: «Tu sais, ca m'a ...vraiment blessé que tu aide Alfred...J'ai pensé que tu voulais me faire souffrir...je me suis senti doublement trahi! C'était stupide n'est-ce pas? Je pensais que tu n'avais aucun droit de t'en mêler! Que...

- Je t'ai trahi quelque part, il y avait une paix précaire entre nos deux pays à ce moment-là!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Frog!» Jusqu'ici leurs affrontements ayant suivi la guerre de 100 ans n'avaient pas de réels enjeux pour eux. Là Angleterre avait tout...à perdre. Sa seule famille, l'ascendant qu'il avait réussit à prendre sur son rival et sans doute son respect (le perdant se doit de respecter le vainqueur non?), sa colonie, une partie de son Empire, sa supériorité sur les mers... _Mais n'y avait-il pas eu autre chose?_

- «Hoo Arthur...Ne me dis pas que tu étais jaloux? Tu ne supportais pas que je sois proche de ton petit Amérique? Que je me comporte de façon fraternelle avec lui?

- Moi? Jaloux d'Alfred? Haha...Ne me fais pas..» Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ces mots qu'il avait dit sans réfléchir. _Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Pourquoi avait-il dit ''jaloux d'Alfred?'' et pas ''jaloux'' tout court?_ Virant au rouge vif il cria, l'air furibond:«NE TE FAIS PAS D'IDEE FROG! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE!

- Mais...je n'ai rien dit!» Il s'abstint de signaler à son rival qu'il rougissait. Celui-ci grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et lui tourna le dos de façon très mature. Francis eut un petit rire et attrapa soudain l'anglais par les épaules, le faisant basculer dans ses bras pour sans doute (tenter de?) lui faire un câlin: «Awww ne t'inquiete pas! Grand Frère France est là et va te consoler! Je serais toujours là pour toi!

- Tu étais de son côté...stupid Frog!» il ajouta un faible _''I Hate You'' _pour la forme mais le ton n'y étais pas et ca n'était donc pas crédible pour deux sous. Il ne tenta même pas de se dégager et se laissa faire, un petit sourire à la fois amusé et satisfait aux lèvres.

_Pour une fois...ca n'allait pas le tuer n'est ce pas?_

_Et puis..._

_...France ne le laisserait jamais seul lui..._

_...jamais_

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres quand cette pensée effleura son esprit.

* * *

FIN


End file.
